Problem
by Hikari Cherry Blossom24
Summary: Siapa sangka jika kesepakatan penundaan kehamilan dapat memicu masalah serius, yang berujung pada kandasnya hubungan mereka. Dalam hal ini memberi kesempatan kepada penerbit berita yang mengarang cerita mengenai keburukan Sakura. Percayalah, Sakura adalah seorang Istri terbaik dan Naruto salah satu pria beruntung yang memilikinya/"Aku ingin cerai."/"Bunuh saja aku."/NaruSaku-ever


DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto.

Pairing : Always NaruSaku. Rated : T/+ semi M. Genre : Romance & Family. Warning : OOC. AU. Typos. Boring. Mainstream theme.

Story by Hikari Cherry Blossom24

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

 **Problem**

 **x**

 **X**

 **x**

Kebersamaan mereka sontak menarik perhatian dari para wartawan. Dengan tergesa para wartawan mendatangi keduanya untuk meminta sebuah penjelasan atas kebersamaan mereka.

"Uchiha-san, apa yang Anda lakukan disini bersama Tuan Namikaze.."

Beberapa ponsel tersodor di depan wajah sang Nyonya Uchiha, Naruto turut mendapat tudingan tersebut. Mereka merekamnya.

Beberapa pengawal menghalangi jalannya wartawan, tentunya membuat mereka kewalahan untuk lewat. Naruto mengumpat dalam hati atas kejadian yang menimpanya hari ini.

Sudah dilakukan dengan sangat hati-hati tetapi keadaanlah yang menguak dan menyudutkan mereka. Keberadaan Naruto disini bersama _celebrity_ bukan untuk perselingkuhan atau hubungan gelap bila disebut dalam bahasa baku, namun karena pekerjaan.

Ada proyek besar-besaran dengan perusahaan Uchiha, dan Naruto melakukan yang harus dilakukan dengan menerima proyek tersebut. Keberadaannya di Hotel ini karena rapat penting.

"Maaf atas kelalaian kami, Namikaze-san." Naori merasa bersalah kepada Naruto, tapi ini juga bukan salahnya. Sudah seketat itu penjagaan tapi keberadaan mereka tetap berhasil di ketahui.

 _Paparazi_ lah dalang dari semua masalah ini.

Naruto tersenyum kaku. "..tak masalah." Untuk saat ini ia hanya berharap tak mendapat amukan dari sang Istri. Harus menjelaskan semuanya dengan jujur.

 **x X x**

Telapak lebarnya menggenggan lembut tangan mulus sang Istri. "Jadi kau jangan terbawa perasaan kalau mendengar _issue_ tentangku dan Nyonya Naori, itu berita hoax." Jelasnya serinci mungkin sejak tadi agar tak menimbulkan masalah.

Biarlah masalah di luar asal keadaan di rumah baik-baik saja.

"Aku mengerti." Sakura tersenyum lalu menarik leher sang Suami hingga dekat dengannya. Ia membelai wajah berkulit halus tersebut lalu mengecup ujung hidungnya. "..tidak mungkin Suamiku selingkuh.."

Naruto nyengir. "Aku bahagia bisa memilikimu." Sakura tertawa geli. Suaminya itu memang manja. " _Tsuma_ , boleh aku...?"

Sakura mengerti yang Naruto inginkan. Mereka masih malu-malu karena belum lama ini menikah. Masih pengantin baru. "..selalu boleh." Wajahnya memanas. Sikap manis Naruto malah membuatnya malu.

"Sebentar..." Naruto beranjak lalu membuka laci meja yang terletak di dekat ranjang. "Masih ada satu." Ia mengambil sesuatu yang kecil dan masih lengkap dengan bungkusnya.

Sakura mengerutkan dahi. "Untuk apa menggunakan pengaman lagi?"

Naruto terlihat kikuk. "A-ano.. bukan 'kah kita sudah sepakat." Tak mungkin Sakura lupa secepat itu, secara baru beberapa bulan mereka menikah dan selama itu pula ia sudah menjelaskan.

Sakura agak terkejut mendengar penjelasan Naruto. "Tapi, bukan 'kah ini sudah lama?" Memang sebelumnya mereka sepakat menunda untuk punya momongan, tapi bukannya tidak sampai bertahun-tahun. "..memangnya mau sampai berapa lama lagi..."

"Aku butuh waktu buat menabung uang.." Sakura mendesah pasrah. Lagi-lagi alasan yang sama. "Setidaknya beri waktu satu tahun, setelah itu kita tidak menunda lagi."

Naruto tahu yang Sakura inginkan, namun belum saatnya mereka mendapatkan sesuatu yang berharga. Ia ingin mempunyai tabungan untuk biaya anak mereka kelak, tak bisa mengharapkan harta milik orang tua mengingat ia hanya membantu Minato mengembangkan perusahaan.

Sakura mengerti dengan pemikiran Naruto. Dia ingin punya harta sendiri tapi tak seharusnya menunda kebahagiaan, kalau masalah uang mereka bisa bekerja bersama. Apalagi yang harus dicemaskan.

"Itu terlalu lama.." Mood Sakura langsung buruk karena keputusan Naruto. "..apa gunanya sarjanaku bila tak bisa untuk membantumu." Mimiknya menjadi sedih.

Bibir Naruto mengerucut. "Kau bakar pun semua surat-surat itu tidak jadi masalah untukku." Harusnya Sakura tak mengungkit soal membantu pekerjaan, sebab ia benci mendengarnya. "Cukup aku yang bekerja di luar, kau di rumah saja dan merawat diri."

Sakura terheran-heran saat Naruto melepas kungkungan terhadapnya. "Sayang.. maafkan aku." Keadaan mereka terbalik, dimana dirinya yang harus mengambek kini malah Naruto. "..jangan marah." Pria itu membelakanginya.

"Kau tahu benar kalau aku paling tidak suka mendengar soal pekerjaan." Naruto menyelimuti tubuh sembari memunggungi Sakura. "..aku bisa kerja sendiri demi dirimu." Sakura memeluknya.

"Aku salah, tolong maafkan aku." Tanpa sengaja Sakura melukai perasaan Naruto. Secara tidak langsung ia mengatai sang Suami tidak becus memberi nafkah lahir. "..baiklah jika menunda momongan jalan terbaik untuk kita, aku setuju denganmu.. berhentilah mengambek."

Naruto tak mengubris. Biarkan ia larut dalam rasa kesal ini.

Senyum Sakura merekah. "Yakin tidak mau _itu_..." Ia tersenyum nakal. "Akan kuhitung sampai tiga. Satu..." Jemarinya berjalan-jalan di tangan Naruto. "Dua..." Ia merapatkan tubuh mereka, memberi rasa hangat dipunggung lebar Naruto. "..ti—"

Hitungan terakhir Sakura gagal tuntas. Naruto berbalik dan tiba-tiba menyerangnya dengan ciuman rakus. Posisi mereka kembali seperti semula, dimana sang Suami berada diatas— mengungkungnya.

Sakura melakukan tugas sebagaimana seorang Istri yang patuh, yaitu mengalah. Ia harus pandai-pandai mengimbangi sifat Naruto yang terbilang egois.

 **x X x**

Dirinya tengah berkutat dengan teflon dan kompor. Ia memecahkan kulit telur lalu membuang isinya diatas teflon panas yang telah diolesi dengan mantega.

Setelah telur kini dua keping roti yang dipanggang sudah matang. Sakura meletakan roti tersebut di piring, kemudian telur goreng dan selesai sudah persiapan untuk sarapan pagi.

Tak lupa semangkuk ramen ikut tersaji di meja makan, salah satu menu terfavorit Naruto yang Sakura ketahui.

Zambrud indah itu menatap ke arah jam dinding, sesaat kemudian ia menghela nafas. Harus dibangunkan agar Naruto tak terlambat berangkat kerja.

Perempuan muda itu bergegas menuju ke kamar, saat tiba ia mendapati sang Suami masih tidur lelap diranjang. Dia bahkan mendengkur sebagai tanda bahwa tidurnya benar-benar nyaman.

Sakura menepuk-nepuk pipi berkumis Naruto— layaknya kucing. "Naru, ayo bangun nanti kau terlambat..." Ia membangunkannya dengan cara yang halus.

"Enghh..." Naruto makin mengeratkan selimut. "..nyam~ nyam~"

Perempatan geram tercetak di dahi lebar Sakura. "Bangun..." Kini ia mengguncang-guncang tubuh Naruto. Memaksanya agar segera membuka mata.

Naruto memutar tubuh— membelakangi Sakura. "Lima menit lagi sayang." Tidurnya berlanjut setelah meminta segenap waktu. Ia lelah karena semalam, dan salahkan saja Sakura yang terlalu nikmat sehingga tak memuaskan hasrat dengan cepat.

Sakura berdesis. "Ayo bangun..." Lagi-lagi ia mengguncang tubuh kokoh Naruto. Bila seandainya mereka punya seorang anak, maka menjadi tugas anak mereka untuk membangunkan Naruto setiap paginya.

Sayangnya untuk saat ini Sakura masih harus bersabar. Naruto tidak ingin terburu-buru dan ia harus memakluminya. Hanya berharap kelak mereka punya anak dan hidup dengan bahagia, atau mungkin sebagai imbalannya ialah bersabar tadi.

Membayangkannya saja membuat Sakura tersenyum bahagia, entah bagaimana kalau terjadi sekarang. Ia tak kan bisa menjelaskan kebahagiaan tersebut, hanya bisa dirasakan oleh diri sendiri.

Hidung mancung Naruto mengendus-ngendus karena aroma lezat yang datang sampai ke kamar. Tidak salah lagi ini aroma ramen.

Lamun Sakura buyar saat pendengarannya diramaikan oleh suara-suara aneh. Begitu menatap Naruto yang entah kapan berbalik ia mendapatinya tengah meringis sembari memegang perut.

"Aku lapar..." Tidur Naruto terganggu karena lezatnya mencium aroma ramen yang datang jauh dari dapur. Ia mengecap mulut.

Sakura terkikik. "Mandi dulu baru sarapan." Ia sudah membawakan handuk sebelum membangunkan Naruto, sekarang tinggal menyerahkannya saja. "..aku sudah menyiapkan ramen kuah kari untukmu."

Sesudah bangun Naruto langsung memeluk Sakura. "Terimakasih sayang..." Tubuh telanjangnya menempel di luar baju Sakura, menembuskan rasa hangat sampai ke dalam kulit. "..kaulah yang terbaik dan terhebat."

Sakura tersenyum malu-malu. Kegemaran Naruto memujinya sebagai sosok yang sempurna, namun memang benar yang Naruto utarakan. Sakura Istri terbaik sepanjang masa.

"Cepat bersihkan dirimu, nanti ramennya dingin."

Naruto mematuhi perintah Sakura tanpa banyak omong. Dirinya lenyap dibalik pintu kamar mandi, meninggalkan sang Istri yang tengah tersenyum.

Senyum sebagai perlindungan atas apa yang dirasakan.

 **x X x**

 **Cup.**

Naruto menyentuh dagu lancip Sakura. "Aku pergi dulu." Pamitnya kemudian. "..segera hubungi aku kalau ada apa-apa." Sang Istri mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Pulang malam lagi?"

"Belum tahu..." Sakura menyerahkan tas kepada Naruto. "Lihat keadaan dulu ya, kalau memang tidak lembur malam ini kita makan di luar." Mata Sakura berbinar seketika, membuat Naruto terkekeh geli.

Wajar saja Sakura merepons dengan antusias, selam ini Naruto selalu disibukan dengan pekerjaan hingga kerap membiarkan Sakura sendirian di rumah.

Kesendirian adalah satu-satunya alasan Sakura menginginkan momongan. Bayi saja sudah cukup menggantikan posisi Naruto untuk teman di rumah.

"Hati-hati.." Kini giliran Sakura mencium Naruto, tapi ia lakukan pada bibir.

Ia melambaikan tangan— melepas kepergian Naruto. Mobil silver yang dikendarai oleh sang Suami perlahan-lahan menjauh dari kediaman mereka, hingga kemudian Sakura benar-benar tinggal sendirian di depan rumah.

Perempuan dengan rambut _bubble gum_ itu menghela nafas lalu segera masuk ke dalam rumah. Saat melalui ruang tamu langkahnya pun terhenti di salah satu kamar yang tak terpakai.

Sakura membuka pintu kamar tersebut. Melihat-lihat isi ruangan yang kosong,dan hanya ada satu buah lemari berukuran kecil.

Ia membuka lemari tersebut. Di dalamnya terdapat beberapa keperluan untuk Bayi. Sakura mengambil sepatu Bayi, membuatnya tersenyum kecil saat menggenggamnya.

"Seperti memegang kaki Bayi.. mungil."

Sebelumnya Sakura mengira setelah menikah tidak ada kata _menunda_ untuk mempunyai Bayi, namun ternyata ia salah menduga. Naruto menginginkan waktu sebelum memiliki Bayi.

Sakura tak tahu lagi harus mengapakan barang-barang balita yang sudah ia persiapkan sejak lama. Membuangnya tak mungkin pula. Lantaran tidak ada pilihan maka Sakura memilih untuk menyimpan saja.

Akan dirawat dengan baik agar tidak rusak, setelah dua tahun barulah barang-barang tersebut digunakan untuk Bayi mungil mereka. Seandainya bisa lebih cepat.

Mengingat tunda-menunda membuat kekesalan Sakura memuncak. Ia melemparkan sepatu tersebut dengan kesal kemudian segera keluar agar tak mengamuk disini.

Berada di kamar itu seperti menguji kesabaran.

 **Gukk!**

Seekor anjing berbulu _orange_ menggonggong di dekat kaki Sakura. "Kurama..." Anjing bak serigala itu menyerahkan lipatan koran dari mulut kepadanya. Sakura menerima koran tersebut. "Terimakasih." Ia mengelus kepala Kurama.

 **Gukk gukk...**

Lidah Kurama menjulur dengan nafas tersengal— seperti sehabis berlari. Cara _mereka_ meminta kasih sayang kepada majikan. Ia berguling-guling manja di lantai, melihatnya Sakura pun terkikik geli.

"Dasar anjing manja..." Sang anjing berjengit kala mendapat jitakan lembut dipucuk kepala. "Kau pasti lapar ya." Sakura beranjak dan langkahnya di ikuti oleh si anjing.

Mereka sedang menuju ke dapur.

Sakura meletakan koran di atas meja. Ia tinggalkan untuk menyediakan makanan hewan peliharaan, namun saat berbalik lagi jade miliknya menangkap beberapa kalimat yang tercetak dengan dengan huruf _Bold_.

Sebelum membacanya Sakura meletakan makanan untuk Kurama, lalu dengan rakusnya hewan berbadan gemuk dan besar itu menyantap makanannya.

"A-apa ini!?" Sakura shock setelah membaca liitle dari kabar berita menghebohkan di koran tersebut.

 _ **TERKUAK! Inilah penangkapan Naori Uchiha bersama Naruto Namikaze disebuah kamar Hotel.**_

Kemarahan itu tidak tertuju kepada Naruto. Sakura tahu benar siapa yang bersalah dalam kasus ini. Tuduhan mereka sangat keterlaluan, sudah termasuk dalam tindakan kriminal.

Ini pencemaran nama baik.

 _"Ini terjadi karena Istri Naruto Namikaze diketahaui tidak bisa mengandung, satu-satunya alasan dibalik perselingkuhan mereka. Namikaze-san depresi dengan kenyataan yang dihadapi. Suami manapun pasti kecewa saat tahu Istrinya tidak bisa memberi keturunan, begitupun yang dirasakan oleh Namikaze-san."_

 _Ungkap salah satu warga yang sedikit mengetahui tentang kehidupan pribadi Naruto Namikaze. Berita ini di langsir pada hari sabtu/04/12/20xx._

Amarah melingkupi Sakura. "Omong kosong!" Ia merobek-robek koran di tangan kemudian membuang serpihannya ke dalam tong sampah.

Sakura tahu siapa yang harus bertanggung jawab atas hal ini.

 **x X x**

Naruto keluar dari mobil dengan tergesa. Langkahnya memburu— seperti tak mendapat kesempatan bila sampai terlambat. Lagi-lagi masalah serius. Mereka sudah sangat keterlaluan.

Saat di kantor Naruto membaca kabar berita di koran, membuatnya naik pitam seketika usai membaca semua kalimat yang dituliskan dalam lembaran koran.

Perusahaan koran harus mendapat peringatan agar besok-besok tak melakukan kesalahan fatal seperti ini lagi.

"Maaf." Naruto mencegat salah satu karyawan perusahaan. "..dimana letak ruangan direktur?"

Si karyawan menunjuk ke lantai atas. "Ada disana Tuan, ruangan yang paling ujung."

"Baiklah, terimakasih atas bantuanmu." Naruto bergegas mengikuti arah petunjuk. Langkah cepatnya membawa ia meniti anak tangga.

Ruangan yang terletak diujung sekali tampak ramai dengan orang-orang. Naruto berlari kecil untuk melihat keadaan disana, terlebih lagi ruangan itu milik si direktur.

"Permisi." Lelaki muda itu menerobos kerumunan tersebut, dan membuatnya berdiri membatu setelah tiba di daun pintu.

Sakura mendahuluinya.

"Kurang ajar, sadarkah dengan meliputkan berita hoax itu kau telah merendahkan martabat seorang wanita!"

Naruto bergidik ngeri melihat seorang lelaki ubanan tengah dijambak oleh Istrinya. Dia seperti menghadapi wanita saja.

Sifat menyeramkan Sakura bangkit dengan kekuatannya yang melebihi Hulk. Lihatlah, bahkan ruangan ini hancur lebur karena amukannya. Kaki meja dipatahkan dengan mudah, kursi pun terlempar jauh di dekat jendela.

"Ampuni saya Nyonya..." Laki-laki berambut silver itu memohon ampunan dengan kedua tangan seperti menyembah kepada patung Dewa. "..jangan tuntut perusahaan saya."

Jambakan Sakura makin kuat. "Kau pikir dengan minta maaf saja bartabatku bisa kembali, brengsek!" Ia menampar keras wajah Kakashi. "..aku sudah di cap sebagai Istri yang buruk, dan ini gara-gara berita palsumu itu."

Perempuan itu berteriak-teriak seperti orang kesetanan, bahkan tanpa segan menganiaya Kakashi. Biarkan ia membalaskan dendam ini di depan mereka semua, agar mereka tahu bahwa dirinya tak seburuk dalam cerita karangan itu.

"S-sakura..."

Amukan Sakura terhenti karena panggilan bergetar itu. Ia menoleh ke belakang, detik itu juga membulatkan mata. Pandangannya mengabur karena air mata yang bertumpuk dipelupuk.

Cengkerman Sakura lepas, membiarkan Kakashi lolos begitu saja. Kedatangan Naruto menghentikan amukannya seketika, dan tak sepantasnya pria itu datang. Ia ingin memberi pelajaran lebih kepada Hatake Kakashi.

Wanita itu melangkah ke arah dimana saat ini Naruto berdiri. "Kau lihat ini." Ia menuding sang Suami dengan tatapan tajam. "..aku sudah hancur."

Naruto menunduk sedih. "Maafkan aku."

Sakura mencekal kemejanya. "Dengar!" Peringatannya mendapat tatapan sedih dari sang Suami. "..ceraikan aku."

Naruto membantu. Pernikahan mereka belum genap empat bulan, kenapa secepat ini kandasnya. Dirinya memang bodoh. Suami terburuk yang pernah ada.

"Sakura." Panggilannya tak mendapat sahutan. Perempuan itu terus berlari dan Naruto tak menyerah terus mengejarnya. "..tolong dengarkan aku."

Sakura tidak berhenti. Langkah ini terus membawanya menjauhi Naruto, dan semakin jauh lagi membawa raganya ketika mencegat taksi.

Naruto berhenti berlari. "Sial." Ia mencengkeram sisi kepala. Ini masalah yang sangat serius. Biar bagaimana pun ia tak kan pernah menceraikan Sakura, meski nyawa yang akan menjadi taruhan.

Sakura duduk meringkuk di kursi belakang sembari menyembunyikan wajah di kedua lutut. Bahunya yang bergetar menandakan bahwa ia tengah menangis tanpa suara.

Si supir taksi menatap si penumpang melalui kaca spion. Perempuan merah muda itu pasti sedang dalam masalah besar.

 **x X x**

Sang Ibu menyentuh bahunya. "Naruto..." Pria muda itu menghela nafas. Kushina langsung datang ke kediaman mereka setelah membaca kabar berita.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Naruto menyentuh punggung tangan Kushina lalu tersenyum. "..biarkan aku menyelesaikan masalahku sendiri." Harusnya sang Ibu tak datang di saat-saat seperti sekarang.

Kushina mengelus kepala Naruto. "Ibu percaya kepadamu." Sebelum beranjak ia sempat meninggalkan kecupan penuh kasih dipucuk kepala Naruto. "Bujuklah Istrimu." Ia tersenyum.

Naruto mengangguk lemah. "Serahkan padaku."

Kushina mengamit _sling bag_. "Jangan biarkan Sakura pergi, apalagi kalau sampai pulang ke rumah Ibunya."

"Tidak akan kubiarkan hal itu terjadi." Naruto berdiri. "..ayo Ibu aku antar pulang."

Sadar sang Putra hendak melangkah, Kushina segera menghentikannya. "Ibu bisa pulang naik taksi, daripada membuang-buang waktu sebaiknya hampiri Sakura sekarang."

"Tap—"

"Lakukanlah."

Lagi-lagi Naruto menghela nafas. "Baiklah."

"Ibu pulang dulu.." Kushina berbalik kemudian meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri. Sosok wanita dengan rambut merah marun itu lenyap dibalik pintu, menyisakan Naruto dalam kesunyian.

Naruto memijit kepala sebelum mendatangi kamar, dimana saat ini Sakura sedang mengurung diri. Sejak kejadian tadi pagi Istri manisnya itu tak kunjung menampakan diri hingga malam, bahkan pintu kamar di kunci dari dalam.

Naruto akan membukanya dengan kunci cadangan di tangan.

 **Cklek.**

Pria itu masuk tanpa ragu, ketika berada di dalam ia mendapati Sakura tengah berbaring membalakangi dirinya. Jadi amarah wanita itu sudah reda.

Naruto menaikan tubuh di tempat tidur lalu melingkarkan tangan dipinggang Sakura. "Maafkan aku.. _Tsuma_." Dirinya memang bersalah dan sudah sepantasnya mendapat hukuman.

"..." Tidak ada jawaban meskipun sang Istri tak menutup mata.

Pelukan Naruto semakin erat. "Kita lupakan soal Bayi." Sakura bergerak, seperti memprotes. "..emm, maksudku jangan menunda lagi." Ia tahu Sakura sangat menginginkan hadirnya seorang Bayi di rumah ini, lebih baik tak menundanya lagi bukan.

"Aku ingin cerai." Sakura menggigit bibir. Mulut nakal!

Naruto menghela nafas. Melupakan rasa sakit karena permintaan Sakura untuk berpisah darinya. "Bunuh saja aku."

Diam-diam Sakura tersenyum. Untunglah Naruto menolak sebab bukan ini yang ia inginkan. Mulutnya sekedar berkata, sementara hati tetap memilih Naruto.

Lebih baik mati daripada berpisah.

"Apa untungnya aku membunuhmu."

Naruto tertohok. Ia sadar telah melakukan kesalahan dengan menunda kehamilan Sakura, penyebab tersebarnya berita memalukan itu. Hak Sakura untuk marah kepadanya.

"..pokoknya aku mau cerai, titik."

Keras kepala. Naruto menyesal telah membangunkan sifat buruk di dalam diri Sakura, dan itu ia lakukan karena mendapat bisikan setan di telinga.

Sakura yang selama ini selalu mengalah kini menjadi wanita egois, tak mudah pula membujuknya agar kembali ke sosok Sakura yang manis.

"Kau tahu..."

Naruto mengalihkan arah pembicaraan. Sakura berkata seperti itu lantaran masih menyimpan amarah, untuk itu ia harus bisa memadamkan api amarah tersebut.

"Kupikir dengan menunda kehamilan selama satu tahun tak kan mengganggu waktu kita untuk selalu berduaan."

Dahi lebar Sakura mengerut. "Apa maksudmu?"

Bibir Naruto tertarik ke atas. "Terlalu cepat punya momongan pasti akan menyita waktumu.. kau sibuk mengurus anak kita sementara menelantarkan Suamimu." Ia berhasil mengalihkan perhatian sang Istri.

Sakura menggembungkan pipi. "Baka, aku tak seperti yang kau pikirkan."

"Bukan aku." Perempuan itu berbalik ke arah Naruto. "Kiba yang berpikir seperti itu dan mengatakan semuanya kepadaku.."

"..dan kau percaya dengan omong kosong itu?"

"Eerrr.." Naruto menggaruk pipi karena canggung.

Sakura mendengus kesal. "Kau memang tolol." Naruto meringis karena makian tersebut. "..untuk apa percaya dengan omongan orang lain, apalagi Kiba." Disinilah letak kesalahan Naruto. Mudah terpengaruh dengan omongan dusta.

Pria itu mengerucutkan bibir. "Apa aku tidak boleh merasa takut kalau kau tidak memperhatikanku lagi." Sakura menarik daun telinganya, sontak membuatnya mengaduh.

Kali ini Sakura benar-benar geram. "Jangan dengarkan Kiba, dia mengatakan semua itu karena iri denganmu." Ia tak lagi menjewer telinga sang Suami, namun mencubit gemas pipi berkumis itu. "..Kiba belum menikah artinya dia belum punya Istri.. bagaimana dia mau punya anak kalau Istri saja tidak ada."

"Jadi Kiba berbohong padaku?"

Sakura memutar mata malas. "Dan kau baru sadar sekarang."

"Maaf sayang, aku tak pernah berfikir sampai sejauh itu." Naruto menjewer kedua telinga sendiri sebagai hukuman. Dirinya bersalah dua kali lipat.

"Teman macam apa Kiba, bisa-bisanya dia mempengaruhimu soal hubungan kita." Sejak awal Sakura tahu pemuda pecinta anjing itu sosok yang tidak benar, harusnya Naruto tak terlalu dekat dengannya. "..kalau ingin punya anak menikah dulu donk, bukan malah menghasutmu agar menunggunya sampai menikah dan bersama-sama menjadi seorang Ayah."

Naruto mengutuk kebodohan sendiri. Teman sialan!

"Ne, kalau tahu dibohongi mana mungkin aku menunda-nunda kebahagiaanmu."

Sakura memanyunkan bibir. Masih kesal dengan Naruto. "Lain kali dengarkan kata hatimu, jangan omongan orang." Ia tahu ada banyak keraguan dalam hati Naruto. Antara percaya dan percaya adalah akibat dari mudahnya terpengaruh.

Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Sekarang hatiku berkata ingin membuat Bayi denganmu." Pipi Sakura memerah karena ucapannya. Naruto menautkan kening sang Istri padanya. "Kali ini tidak pakai pengaman, dan akan terus polos sampai kapanpun."

Sakura menutup wajah menggunakan telapak tangan. Ia malu sekali. "Bakaaa..."

Naruto terkikik. "Mau atau tidak?"

Bagaimana mungkin menolaknya, sebab inilah yang Sakura inginkan sejak dulu. "..mau." Jawabannya sambil malu-malu membuat Naruto menyeringai.

Sakura bahkan sudah lupa dengan permasalahan hari ini, terlalu bahagia untuk mengingatnya kembali. Intinya mereka telah memulai awal yang baru tanpa menunda-nunda kebahagiaan lagi.

Akhirnya Naruto memahami perasaan Sakura.

 **-The End-**

 **Terimakasih**

* * *

Uwohh.. bentar lg hari istimewa akan tiba. Ultah Saku dan NaruSaku day. Kyaaaa... untunglah udah ada persiapan :")

Tetap ramaikan archive ini :"D


End file.
